marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-7642
Info missing According to http://marvel.wikia.com/Archie the Archie/Punisher crossover happens in this universe either but there's no reference here. 23skidoo (talk) 14:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Millie the Model's official handbook entry actually suggests that Punisher vs. Archie took place in 616. Zuckyd1 (talk) 20:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'd have to look back at my handbooks and whatnot, but I'm not sure Archie/Punisher fits in here. Earth-7642 only has a certain handful of cross-publisher stories confirmed to be in the same universe by Marvel's handbook folks, but all cross-publisher stories usually get lumped into the universe. --Spencerz (talk) 21:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) The following comics should be removed, as they don't take place on Earth-7642: All Access, Aquaman #56 and Sub-Mariner #72, Avengers/JLA, Batman and Captain America, DC Versus Marvel, Green Lantern/Silver Surfer, Superman/Fantastic Four, Superman/Silver Surfer, Unlimited Access. The following comics should be added: Backlash/Spider-Man, Badrock/Wolverine, Daredevil/Shi, Darkness/Incredible Hulk, Deathblow/Wolverine, Gen 13 Generation X and Generation X Gen 13, New/Avengers/Transformers, Punisher/Painkiller Jane, Spider-Man/Badrock, Team X/Team 7, WildC.A.T.s/X-Men (#1-3 only), Witchblade/Punisher, Witchblade/Wolverine, Wolverine/Shi. sources: http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/earthcrossoverall.htm and various Official Handbook entries --Zuckyd1 (talk) 19:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Unlimited Access Axel_Asher_(Earth-616): "If he stays in one place too long, he can cause spontaneous crossovers to occur. Access usually works out situations like this without anyone noticing that he is involved. (This explains how the subsequent crossovers occur. Adventures where heroes appear on a 'shared Earth' are believed to be dimensional fluxes where the two universe have begun to merge again. It has also been explained that once Access has restored the timelines, the participants forget about the crossover.)" Ok, what? So, that means Earth-7642 designation is irrevelant?--Primestar3 (talk) 20:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm not very familiar with Access. What is the source of your information? If the quote is accurate, it may provide an explanation for some of the stories that are currently attributed to Earth-7642. However as of the latest Handbook information Earth-7642 is recognized as its own reality. Interestingly, the Batman vs. the Incredible Hulk crossover (usually identified as a 7642 story) may have concievably contained an early appearance of the character who would later go on to become Access! See the Appendix site for more on this speculation. http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/accessam.htm Zuckyd1 (talk) 22:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I didn't read Acces too, I just saw that quote in Acces' page. Also, are you from Marvunapp.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, I'm not from the Appendix site. Just a frequent user of it. Zuckyd1 (talk) 16:53, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks for answering. I love Marvunapp too :D--Primestar3 (talk) 20:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Do All Crossovers Takes Place in Earth-7642? http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/earthcrossoverall.htm In Marvunapp's Earth Crossover page the writer says "It should also be noted that as far as we know, each and every single one of these crossovers could have occured on different alternate earths. However for simpycity's sake, and since they generally don't have anything in them that condradicts one another, they're included in one all-encompassing entry." Maybe not everything in Marvunapp is canon. I think the only semi-canon thing is the alternate earth list. Also IDW Transformers continuity counts New Avengers crossover as canon, unlike Marvel's Earth-616 (I suppose), weird, I know but it's canon and I highly doubt there's a Superman in IFW TF universe. So I think 7642 designations should only be in DC/Marvel crossovers such as Superman/Spider-Man, Batman/Punisher etc.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I mean at least, Transformers crossover doesn't takes place in Earth-7642.--Primestar3 (talk) 13:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, DC doesn't consider most crossovers canon in any universe. The Transformers thing is easy, it's canon for both, but the other Marvel crossovers probably didn't happen in the Transformers side of the crossover. Kinda like how most stories that happened in Transformers Marvel US happened in Transformers Marvel UK, but not everything happened the same like Bumblebee's transformation into Goldbug. Zakor1138 (talk) 00:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Now that I think of it. I think New Avengers/Transformers series seems to be non-canon since it is ignored by both companies since then. And most crossovers follows the continuity of the mainstream universe even if they aren't canon. And also there's a continuity error that surrounds Doctor Doom. So yeah I think it's a part of Earth-7642 and not 616 or IDW TF.--Primestar3 (talk) 12:24, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::DC has had 'mention it once and never mention it again' Earths before. Doesn't mean their storied are not canon in the huge multiverse DC has. For example, in "Superman, You're dead, dead, dead..." Washington freed the slaves, Lincoln was elected as president for life, and Superman died twice and was replaced by some form of bioclone. The ICG "Crisis on Infinite on Infinite Earths Official Index" and "The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index" both of which became the second volume of the "Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths" set list Crossover Earth as existing. So the stories there are canon...just not canon for the Earth DC normally focuses on.--BruceGrubb (talk) 20:08, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Notes section The Notes section seems very confusing, because many of those crossovers feature Earth-616 versions of the characters. Should we remove those? Zakor1138 (talk) 00:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) DC and Transformers characters Why were the reality designations changed for the DC and Transformers characters? These are the Earth-Crossover versions of these characters, not the "canonical" versions; indeed that's the whole premise behind Earth-Crossover. Zuckyd1 (talk) 02:58, March 10, 2018 (UTC)